


Guard Dog

by kenwaylights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Tom Hardy is an actual pit bull, entirely platonic relationships, so is Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/pseuds/kenwaylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max enters Hogwarts as a sixth-year due to some misunderstandings that put him in wizarding juvenile detention.<br/>Furiosa meets him by trying to hijack the sweets trolley for her poor, hungry friends.<br/>How could he say no to helping others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8rocks/gifts).



> Max is a Hufflepuff. Just sayin'.
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend, who keeps me sane every day and inspires a lot of ideas because she's a babe like that.

"Hey."

Max looked up to see a girl about his age with a shaven head standing in the doorway of the carriage car. "Hmm?"

"Mind if I sit here?" As an afterthought, she added, "Just till the snack cart comes out. Then I'll be outta your hair."

"Sure."

She sat across from him and outstretched her hand. "Furiosa."

"Max." He shook her hand.

"'Max'?" she echoed. "As in Rockatansky?"

Max ducked his head. "That's me."

He expected her to freak out, to leave, to flee the premises and hide in a car far, far away from his. He expected her to permanently fear him from now on and to whisper about him to her friends. He expected anything bad that could happen to happen.

What he did not expect was for Furiosa to  _laugh at him._

She snorted. "Well, looks like I came to the right car."

Max cocked his head like the confused pit bull puppy he was on the inside.

"I'm gonna try and grab as much food as I can off the trolley so I can bring it back to my friends. They're poor and hungry as hell," she explained.

He straightened up again. "That doesn't sound like it'll work out very well."

"Not if I do it alone, no. But if I have world-class criminal Max Rockatansky with me, I might just be able to pull it off," Furiosa said proudly.

His cheeks reddened a little. "I'm not a criminal," he mumbled.

"Then why'd you spend all that time in juvie?"

Max thought it over for a moment, trying to calculate which answer would elicit the least negative response. "Misunderstanding."

Okay, so it wasn't completely true, but that answer seemed to make fewer enemies.

Furiosa snorted at him again. "That's what they all say."

"Anything from the trolley?" sang the treat cart lady from down the corridor.

"That's her," said Furiosa. "Get ready."

"Aren't you going to pay for the food?"

She gave him a look like he had just asked what two plus two equals. "That makes it less fun, doesn't it?"

Max sighed. He hadn't even arrived at school and he was already causing trouble.

It wasn't his fault, he reasoned. This Furiosa girl had coaxed him into it to feed poor, hungry students. He couldn't say no to that, could he? Not when he had a reputation to destroy. Besides, he was a sucker for helpless beings.

Still, he took out a small pouch of coins and had a handful of galleons at the ready. It ought to pay for whatever she was about to steal.

The elderly woman slid open the car door. "Anything sweet for you two?" she asked kindly.

Max's honest side took over and he said quickly, "Some of everything you've got."

The lady didn't question it one bit, didn't even bat an eye at the request, just passed him a little bit of each kind of treat. He traded his handful of galleons and muttered a quick thanks before she shut the door again.

Furiosa stared at him, one eyebrow lifted sky-high.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said after a brief pause. "C'mon, let's get his haul to my girls."

* * *

"JESUS CHRIST, THAT'S MAX ROCKATANSKY!" cried a smaller girl with close-cropped black-brown hair. Her hair wasn't as short as Furiosa's, but still much shorter than her cohorts'. Her skin was darker than theirs, too, being a naturally light brown shade in comparison to white skin with (or without) a sun tan.

"Take a good look, girls, he's less impressively scary in person," announced Furiosa as she passed around handfuls of sweets. To Max, she added, "These are my friends. Angharad, Cheedo, Dag, Toast and Capable. Ladies, this is Max."

"Is it true that you were in juvenile detention your entire life?" asked Cheedo, wide-eyed in awe and slight fear.

"No, that's not entirely true," he replied with a very small chuckle. Are these the rumours he had been warned about back home?

"'Not entirely'?" piped up Dag.

"I spent three years in there and then two years of probation."

"What were you in prison for?" inquired Angharad softly.

Hadn't she heard? Hadn't any of them?

"I incapacitated two robbers," he confessed.

"Thought you said it was a misunderstanding," said Furiosa.

"It was. They were robbers and one of them was going to hurt a dog. Officials didn't believe that, they thought I was just a troublemaker kid from a troublemaker family," he replied truthfully.

"And what do you mean by 'incapacitated'?" Capable murmured.

He thought about this one. He didn't want to scare anyone anymore. "Well, they weren't fully functional after that."

Furiosa threw him an approving look, and none of the others looked scared, so he knew he must have given an okay enough answer.

"Is that why you're here as a sixth year?" Toast, who had shouted about him earlier, wondered aloud.

"Yes."

"But that's not fair!" exclaimed Angharad. "They couldn't have punished you for that long! You would've only been, what, eleven?"

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ, only  _eleven_ ," muttered Toast.

Apparently she liked to say 'Jesus Christ' a lot.

Max shrugged. "The justice system isn't always just. Anyway, what's done is done. I'm here now."

"But you can't be completely caught up," protested Dag, "can you?"

"I did some remedial lessons during probation. Not great, but enough to get me by. And I practised a bit in prison."

"You did  _what?!_  How?!" Angharad yelped, jumping to her feet.

It was only then that Max realised that she was at least five months pregnant.

He slowly looked over at Furiosa, who shook her head in such a tiny motion that if he hadn't been looking for a cue, he would have missed it.

"There are ways," he said simply. "Anyway, I should go..."

"No no, stay here!" yipped Capable. "We want to hear more stories!"

Max froze. One, two, three, four, five seconds passed. "Well, alright."

* * *

It was two more months before Max found out what happened to Angharad.

She didn't intend to tell him, not really. But some Slytherin boys had been taunting her about her belly, sniggering about what an 'easy' fool she was.

She tried ignoring them, ducking her head and continuing to walk.

"They shouldn't be saying that shit," grumbled Max, who had been walking with her to their next class.

"Ooh, new boyfriend this year, eh, Angharad?" called one.

"That's it." Max threw down his book bag.

"Max, no..."

But he didn't listen. He stormed over to the boys, who were at least a year younger than Max and Angharad. Whipping out his wand and pointing it at them angrily, he snarled, "You shut your fucking mouths or I hex you into St Mungo's. Understood?"

The boys, scared shitless of the terrible "Mad Max Rockatansky," scattered immediately.

He strode back to his friend, muttering something incoherent about "goddamn Slytherins."

"They're not all bad," Angharad promised with a small sniffle. "Dag's a Slytherin and we love her."

"I know, I know. It just seems like a good percentage of the bullies come from there." He suddenly noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey. Hey, don't cry..."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered pitifully. "It just brings it all back."

"Brings all what back?" asked Max carefully.

Angharad's tears were choking her now so that all she could do was sob and shake her head. She tried wiping her tears away with her hands balled into angry fists that then started to bang against the sides of her head.

Well, now he knew where those scars came from.

He instinctively grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face to protect her. "Hey! Hey! Angharad, don't do that!" When she quieted, he asked again, "What happened?"

Though he thought he already knew.

When she explained it to him, his blood ran cold.

He hated being right.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," he promised. "Where's his office?"

"No no no, Max, please!"

"Don't worry, I'll kill him."

"No, just...! Don't do anything. I don't want you getting into any more trouble. Come on, we're going to be late for Charms."

* * *

Two weeks later at breakfast, when the owls were flinging post, parcels and papers, Max strode into the Great Hall to join his friends. The Daily Prophet's headline read:

**HOGWARTS PROFESSOR IN ST MUNGO'S AFTER HAVING TESTICLES FORCIBLY REMOVED, BELIEVED TO BE THE FAULT OF A DOG**

Beneath it was an image of Professor Immortan writhing in a hospital bed, silently screaming his head off as a healer tried chasing the photographer out of the room.

Max smirked. The headline and the photo caught the eye of Angharad and she snatched it from Toast, who had paid the owl for the paper. "Hey!" she cried.

"Shush!" hissed Angharad as she scanned the article. Her friends all crowded around her to read it. Then they all looked at Max.

"You fucking didn't," whispered Angharad.

He simply smirked wider.


End file.
